The Baby Borrowers
by EmmaxLouise
Summary: Based off of the new television show on NBC. 3 weeks, 5 couples, and a whole lot of craziness. What happens when Alice signs the Cullens up for a t.v. show where they have to take care of actual babies? Normal pairings ExB RxEM AxJ -Prologue up!-


Okay, so I was watching tv the other night, and this new show called "The Baby Borrowers" came on. It's about 5 adolescent couples that are convinced that they're ready for a baby. So they each spend 3 days (I think! Don't quote me on that) in a house taking care of an actual infant. Not to fear, however; the babies' real parents are in a house across the street watching all that goes on on a monitor, able to intervene at anytime. I thought it was absolutely hilarious. And with a slogan: "It's not television…its birth control." How can it not be? So being me, I imagined Twilight characters in their position. I don't know if I want to continue it or not, I just thought it was a cute idea. :)

**Disclaimer: No ****infringement intended. **

* * *

**Prologue**

"Bella!" Alice squealed, racing down the staircase and pulling a very anxious looking Bella into a bone-crushing hug.

"Hey, Alice." Bella said with a smile when Alice finally released her. "So, what did you want me to come over for?"

"You'll see."

Alice smiled, grabbing Bella's arm and pulling her into the living room. All of the other Cullens were already there. A chorus of 'Hey Bella's could be heard around the room. Edward stood when they entered, walking over to Bella and pulling her into his arms. After kissing her lightly on the lips in greeting, he put his arm around her waist leading her over to one of the loveseats. Pulling her onto his lap and wrapping both hands around her, he turned his attention to Alice.

"Do you know what's going on?" Bella leaned back to whisper to him, even though she knew that everyone would hear her anyway.

Edward shook his head with a slight frown. "She's blocking me." He whispered back, before turning to talk to Alice. "Could you _please_ stop singing the alphabet backwards? You've been through it 62 times already, and I don't know how much more I can take." He sounded very irritated. Alice smiled deviously at him, and he groaned loudly gripping the bridge of his nose as she began it yet again in her head, signing very loudly this time.

"What is this about, Alice?" Carlisle asked from his seat on the couch beside Esme. Unlike the rest of the Cullens, he and his wife didn't look irritated in the least, merely curious.

"Wwwelllllllllll…." Alice drawled the word out dramatically, and Rosalie's foot began to tap impatiently as she sighed in annoyance.

After a few more moments of exaggerated silence, Alice smiled hugely. "I signed us up for a T.V. show!" She was practically jumping with excitement.

"What?!" Was the simultaneous reply from the other seven people in the room.

"Well, not Carlisle or Esme, but everyone else will be in it." She said quickly with a enormous grin.

Bella looked timid. "What kind of show is it, Alice?" She sounded like she might be afraid of the answer.

Alice explained the basics of the show, and Rosalie was on her feet, shaking her head, before Alice even finished.

"No way, Alice. The show is supposed to be for teens who are thinking about having kids, not _vampires _where it's physically impossible for us to have children. Besides, why would we waste our time on a ridiculous show like that?"

Alice seemed unfazed. "Because it will be fun, that's why. And besides, I already signed us all up; we can't get out of it now." She smiled wider, turning to Bella. "What do you think?"

Bella put on a fake cheerful smile. "Sounds like…fun?" She tried.

"See! Bella wants to do it, so why can't we?"

Edward sighed. "Bella? Are you sure? We don't _have _to do this if you don't want to."

Bella thought for a moment, before nodding her head. "Yeah, I'm sure. It does kinda sound like fun." She smiled genuinely.

"Hell yes!!" Emmett yelled, jumping up from his seat with a huge grin on his face.

Rosalie glared at him and he shrugged. "Come on Rosie. Haven't you always wanted to know what little Emmett Jr. would look like?"

She slapped his arm, but a smile began to tug at her lips. "If he's anything like you, then I think I'll pass." She said, and Emmett pouted, mokingly putting his hand over his heart.

"And I thought you loved me."

She smiled, kissing him on the cheek. "I do love you, I just can't stand you." Everyone laughed as Emmett pulled her into his bear-like arms.

He grinned. "I can live with that."

Alice clapped her hands happily, drawing the attention back to herself. "So it's settled then."

With that, she ran out of the room saying something about shopping for the baby.

Jasper sighed from his spot leaning against the wall. "Well, here goes nothing, I guess." He said with a resigned smile.

Edward couldn't help but smile at his brother when he heard the unspoken part of his sentence.

"_Anything for Alice."_

* * *

Eh, I might re-write it. But I want to see if it's worthy of being continued. Review, please?


End file.
